Ausente
by DaNi lulo
Summary: Que pasa cuando Eli Shane pierde a alguien muy importante para el?... Soy conciente de que no eras humano, pero para mi siempre fuiste como un hermano... Jeje volví! Lean les advierto es triste y un asco, contiene un poco de Elixie, por fa lean ;) (mierda de summary)


**Hola!**

**Ok hablamos abajo, entonces...**

**A LEER!**

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Era un día común y corriente para cualquier persona, troll, topoide o cualquier otra criatura en Bajoterra, excepto para la Banda de Shane, ese día en el refugio había un ambiente de nostálgia y tristeza, ahí se encontraban Trixie y Pronto, esperando con preocupación la llegada de Eli y Kord quienes se encontraban en el territorio de el Clan Sombra. ¿Que hacían allá? Buscando la cura para hacer mejorar aunque sea un poco a una pequeña babosa naranja: Burpy. Estaba mal.

Un par de horas antes habían tenido un duelo con Blakk, está ves la ventaja en número no era grande, era inmensa, decenas de hombres empleados por Blakk los tenían rodeados, les estaban dando una gran paliza, pero Eli tenía planeado usar a su mejor babosa, distraer a los maleantes y escapar sin correr peligro alguno, pero nadie contaba con que Blakk tenía un plan para evitar que esa babosa arruinara sus planes de nuevo, tal ves no funcionaría pero no perdía nada con intentar.

Burpy al ser disparado y transformarse, Blakk ordenó disparar con ciertas babosas, y todos al disparar hicieron que al pobre Burpy le cayera gran ventisca de hielo y agua, y al ser malvadas y en grupo no pudo más y cayó al piso, los integtantes al verlo tirado y débil, al carajo la seguridad, corrieron hacia donde estaba la infierno, Eli la recogió y siguieron corriendo para escapar, el Doctor Blakk y sus secuaces quisieron alcanzarlos pero no pudieron, ellos volvieron a Industrias Blakk, la Banda suspiraba aliviada. Cuando Eli vio a Burpy este titiraba de frío, estaba muy mal, y así estuvieron esperando que mejorara, pero no podía, ni siquiera hacer fuego y así es como Kord e Eli decidieron ir donde el Clan Sombra.

Pronto y Trixie estaban preocupados, sus amigos no regresaban y no tenían noticias de Burpy, sólo pedían que estuviera bien, de repente se escucho el sonido de un par de mecas, habían vuelto, se pusieron de pie esperando que por la puerta del garaje entraran sus amigos con un alegre Burpy en el hombro del Shane saltando con una sonrisa en su pequeño rostro al igual que en su lanzador.

Pero mala fue su sorpresa al ver al troll con una cara triste y detrás de el un Eli muy decaído con la cabeza hacia abajo con el cabello cubriendo su rostro, y entre sus manos... Un pequeño bulto.

-que pasó?- pregunto Pronto

-fue muy tarde- el que hablo fue Kord, pero no término de hablar cuando todos vieron al Shane dejar el pequeño bulto en la mesa y subir con grandes sancadas hacia su habitación.

Después de que Eli se retirará el troll contó a los otros dos lo que pasó con el Clan Sombra, para después mostrar el contenido de aquel bulto. Era Burpy,.symbian color naranja había sido emplazado por uno más pálido, sin respirar, sin moverse y al tocarlo era frío como tempano de hielo. Era obvio. Murió.

-no no eso no pudo ser- decía la chica entre lágrimas, incluso Pronto soltó algunas lágrimas, esa babosa se gano el cariño de todos, lastima que ya no estaría con ningúno

-lo se Trix, esto también me dolió mucho- Kord dejó escapar un par de lágrimas rebeldes que quería retener a toda costa, no lo logró.

-yo...ehhh...Pronto opina que el joven Shane debe ser el más herido, es decir, era lo que más apreciaba de su padre

-es cierto, Eli debe estar debastado- el llanto volvió a la chica

-por ahora es mejor dejarlo sólo, necesita calmarse

-sí tienes razón- todos miraron con tristeza la puerta del cuarto del Shane, quién sabe como estaría.

_***En la habitación de Eli :'( ***_

El muchacho estaba debastado, comenzó a llorar, perdío a su mejor amigo, la babosa que estuvo con el desde que su padre desaparecio, con el que compartio varios cosas, el llanto no cesaba, acostado en su cama y en su estado comenzó a cantar una canción que salió desde el fondo de su corazón para nadie más que a su mejor amigo: Burpy.

(coloquen la canción o escuchenla después, se llama "Ausente" de Porta)

_**No hay ganas de nada, solo de vomitar **_

_**Si ya no quedan lágrimas de tanto llorar **_

_**Sé que tengo que ser positivo y esperar, **_

_**Pero es como lanzar una moneda y que elija el azar **_

_**¿Y que será de de mi y de esta herida, **_

_**Si se apaga uno de los motores de mi vida? **_

_**Quizás no haya nada que amortigüe mi caída **_

_**Me siento perdido, pero busco una salida **_

_**Miro a mi alrededor, todo esta oscuro aquí dentro **_

_**Todo va tan lento, aunque lucho contra el tiempo **_

_**Y me siento tan débil, tan frágil, doy pena **_

_**Es como si mi sangre no fluyera y se escapara de mis venas **_

_**Dejándome vacío y vulnerable **_

_**En este lugar todo parece interminable **_

_**Vida miserable ¿quieres verme roto? **_

_**Lo noto, sé que intentaras hacerme un daño irreparable **_

_**Mientras...sigo en esta puta sala de espera, **_

_**En la que solo va a pasar lo que dios quiera, aunque no exista **_

_**Mi cuerpo no puede aunque me pide que resista **_

_**Se me nubla la vista, me cambiaba por ti si pudiera **_

_**Tengo que ser optimista, dicen... **_

_**Ahora quiero perderos de vista a todos **_

_**Por favor dejadme que me tranquilice **_

_**Necesito espacio, ahora solo quiero estar solo.**_

_**EstribilloX2 **_

_**Te siento tan cerca y a la vez tan lejano **_

_**Sé que eras feliz aunque me dejaras temprano**_

_**Y soy consciente de que no eras humano **_

_**Pero para mi siempre fuiste como un hermano. **_

_**Se me empañan los ojos al cantar, **_

_**Al contar cada minuto sin estar cerca de ti **_

_**Mientras muero de agonía aquí **_

_**Mientras busco sin parar la manera que siguieras junto a mi **_

_**Nunca estuve preparado para perderte tan pronto, **_

_**Miro a la nada pensando en como lo afronto **_

_**Tenía fuerza y confianza, **_

_**Me aferre a la esperanza ciegamente, como un tonto **_

_**Y ahora solo me queda el recuerdo, **_

_**no sé cuanto tiempo más podré aguantar cuerdo **_

_**Tengo mi sonrisa en cautiverio **_

_**Ahora solo soy una persona más con el rostro serio **_

_**Cada costumbre se me clava cual puñal y... **_

_**No poderte abrazar duele tanto **_

_**Pero por ti intentaré no estar mal **_

_**Te echo de menos, no eres capaz de imaginar cuanto. **_

_**EstribilloX2 **_

_**Te siento tan cerca y a la vez tan lejano **_

_**Sé que eras feliz aunque me dejaras temprano**_

_**Y soy consciente de que no eras humano **_

_**Pero para mi siempre fuiste como un hermano. **_

_**Esto se ha quedado vacío sin ti, **_

_**Intentaré ser fuerte como tú hasta el último exhalo **_

_**Nada podrá llenar el hueco que has dejado en mí **_

_**Sé lo que luchaste para quedarte a mi lado **_

_**No sé si volveré a ser yo, me he vuelto loco **_

_**No sé ni si quiera si el tiempo me arreglara un poco **_

_**Me viste reír, llorar, te vi crecer **_

_**Fuiste mi máximo apoyo, el amigo más fiel **_

_**Ya echo de menos las costumbres, todo lo que hicimos juntos **_

_**No sé cómo lo hacías, pero cada día conseguías hacerme feliz, y punto. **_

_**Ahora donde estas me pregunto **_

_**Me siento vacío, incompleto **_

_**Se me hace tan molesto este silencio, esta situación **_

_**Y sé que no es ningún secreto, **_

_**Pero aunque te hayas ido siempre seguirás vivo en mi corazón.**_

Soltó en llanto, lo extranaria tanto, y jamás lo olvidaria, luego escucho que tocaban su puerta, no respondío, está se abrió sola y dejó ver un par de ojos verdes un poco rojos.

-Eli?- su voz sonaba quebradiza- perdón por molestarte- se acerco a el y se sentó en la cama junto a el- pero...- no pudo terminar ya que sintió un abraso y el menton del chico en su hombro, la pelirroja se estremecio al escuchar al peliazul llorar sin control, con mucha tristeza en su corazón, ella lo abraso para darle apoyo y que no se sintiera sólo- lo se- susurro en su oído y trato de conténer sus lágrimas pero tampoco lo logró- yo también lo extranare- lo atrajo hacia ella con más fuerza y lo acompañó en su sufrimiento.

Desde la puerta un troll de las cavernas veía la escena con tristeza y picardia, en su mente le cruzó la idea de molestar a los tortolos, pero de inmediato descarto esa idea, no era un buen momento, así que regreso con el topoide.

-fue con Eli cierto?- fue lo primero que escucho que decía el rastreador, obviamente se refería a Trixie.

-claro que sí- su tono salió entre serio y burlon- cuando se trata de Eli no nos escucha ni a ti ni a mi- Pronto asintió dándole la razón a su amigo- pero hay que admitirlo- el topoide lo miro esperando que terminara de hablar- Burpy nos hará mucha falta a todos.

El rastreador lo miro, y tampoco lo podía negar- estas en lo cierto amigo- se acerco a el- pero no digamos muerto- el troll lo miro extrañado, a que se refería? - digamos que está ausente!

Pensándolo bien, suena mejor, Kord suspiro- bien dicho- luego ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo- está... **Ausente.**

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Hola! **

**Jeje ahora sí, bien de seguro se preguntaran ¿está llorona escribió un fic triste? Pues dejenme decirles que así es, la verdad se me ocurrío escuchando la canción ya mencionada, trate de olvidarlo por q no es mi estilo la tristeza, pero no pude así q como soy taaan buena 3:) decidí compartir mi tristeza con ustedes.**

**Lo se, tal ves sea un asco pero como mencioné antes, no es mi estilo ni tengo mucha experiencia, así q haber sí les gusto ;)**

**Y antes de que pregunten cuando actualizo "La hija del enemigo" pues dejenme decirles q está semana actualizare todos los días, de hecho es hasta el viernes ;)**

**Bueno no se olviden de comentar y darme sus opiniones.**

**Los quiere y se despide su amiga...**

**Dani XD**


End file.
